


Stressed out

by Coldrainbow



Series: Oneshot requests [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton is an asshole, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, PS it went wrong, Pranks, Reader Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldrainbow/pseuds/Coldrainbow
Summary: A mission went wrong and Reader is stressed out.His boyfriend, Clint Barton, thinks a prank would help.Spoiler alert: it does not.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Reader, Clint Barton/Reader
Series: Oneshot requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191125
Kudos: 9





	Stressed out

**Author's Note:**

> Another request in a previous post, I hope you enjoy it. The gender of the reader is not specified. If you have any request or suggestion feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading 💕  
> Warning: swearing.

You were with Natasha returning for a mission that went wrong.

“Yn’ s stressed out” Nat said to Clint as she stepped out from the elevator.

He knew how annoying you could get when things didn't turn your way. He was your boyfriend, so he was up to try anything to make you feel better.

He already tried making you laugh (which ended up in sadness tears), baking (you almost set the whole tower on fire), watch a movie (you fell asleep and woke up more annoyed because you didn't finish the movie) and many things that didn’t work out. He decided a prank might help. 

In his brain, a scare would take the stress out of your body so he put his plan in motion. He knew the first thing that you would do after a mission is going to your room so he ran up the stairs to your bedroom and hid next to the door.

As he predicted you went to your bedroom and as soon as you opened the door he jumped from his hiding place and you let out a scream.  
When you stopped screaming you realized he was laughing at you. You weren't stressed out anymore, you were angry. No. You were furious and you slapped his cheek. He looked at you confused.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” you shouted at him.

“I thought it would help you” he said, still confused.

“HOW THE FUCK SCARING ME IT WOULD HELP ME?”.

Now that he thought about it twice, it wasn't really the best idea.

“I have tried everything to make you feel better, but it always turn the other way”.

“i just need a fucking hug” you said while tears rolled down your cheeks.

“Oh, baby. I'm so sorry” He said while he gave you a hug. He put his hand in your hips holding you tight. “I'm truly sorry”.

“It’s okay babe” you said pulling back.

“I’ll spend the rest of the day hugging you to make it up for you” he said smiling while he wiped your tears.

“That’s interesting” you giggle before putting your hands in his neck and leaning your lips into his.

“I love you, YN” he said the moment you interrupted the kiss to breathe.

“I love you too, Clint” you said looking into his eyes “and please, next time start with the hug”.

“I'll get that in mind” he giggled.


End file.
